1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air bag deployment covers for an automotive vehicle and more particularly to the area of a door panel structure that has a pre-weakened hinge and tearable seams formed for air bag deployment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most recently in this technology field, there is a desire to make the air bag deployment door in instrument panels and other locations invisible to occupants of the vehicle and achieve a desired aesthetic for vehicle interiors. Several patents show various techniques and materials used to form cover panels with invisible air bag deployment doors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,535 discloses a process that employs a laser to provide a concealed deployment door and opening in a substrate panel. In that patent, the pre-weakened scoring traces out the door except for bridging tabs which remain to provide support for the door member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,197 discloses a process that employs a multi-axis laser manipulator for providing continuous controlled scoring of the inside of an instrument panel to form a pre-weakened pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,941 discloses various techniques of pre-weakening an outer woven material, including weakening the fabric from either the front or backsides by thinning, cutting or melting and by weaving in weaker yarns to define the pre-weakened pattern.
Each of the prior art attempts to provide a pre-weakened area that defines the door for air bag deployment requires post-processing steps that follow the manufacturing process for the instrument panel.